Overdose
by Brittdvorak
Summary: Sae and Hiei had a great relationship until one day...rnand ya read it pleasernwarning: Rape, Sex (not sure yet), Death of a friend, more craprnHieixOC
1. chpater 1 icant think of a name

Everybody was in GEnkais dojo thing they all live there ok. Hiei sat anxiously (sp?) waiting in the corner of the living room waiting for his girlfriend to return home. "Where the hell is she? She said she'd be back by 11. ITs now 2" Hiei exclaimed. "DOnt worry Hiei, im sure she is fine" Kurama said. Hiei got up and grabbed a jacket. "Your not going to look for her are you?" Kurama asked. "I sure am" Hiei said.

"hmm she said she wa going to the mall with some friends, shes prolly still at the mall" Hiei thought to himself. He got on a bus and went to the mall. He searched the mall for about a half hour before he decided to call it quits. As he walked out of the mall he saw group of people. He went to see if Sae was there. They were all smoking. Sure enough she was there. Smoking. "Get that filth out of your mouth" Hiei said from behind her as he took the cigarette out of her mouth. "Who the hell is that?" One of the boys asked.

"what is your problem Hiei was getting ready to come home" Sae said.

"do you even know what time it is?" Hiei said

"So what! i'm old enough to take care of myself Hiei!"

"YOUR COMING HOME NOW!" Hiei screamed as he grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me!" Sae said as she slapped him in the face.

"leave her alone, we was just havin some fun" One of the boys said.

"Don't you ever give her cigarettes again!" Hiei said.

"Go away Hiei...I hate you" Sae said.

"...fine..." Hiei said as we walked away.

Back at the Dojo, the whole gang was sitting watching TV. "Hiei wheres Sae?" Yusuke asked. "I caught her smoking with some boys, and i tried to get her to leave but then she slapped me and said she hated me, i'm worried" Hiei said. Sae then came walking in. She put her bags in her room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower Hiei snuck into her room. He opened the bags she brought home. He went threw all of her items. He found packs a cigarettes, Speed, booze and all kinds of drugs. Hiei was heartbroken. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sae said entring her room with only a towel. "I...I" Hiei started. "You went threw all of my stuff!" Sae exclaimed. "What are you doing with a bunch of drugs booze and ciagarettes?" Hiei asked. "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Sae screamed.

"Dont do this to your body!" Hiei said.

"I'll do whatever i want to do to it, Now get out of my room" She said as she slapped him in the face.

He finally left her room...

At the end of the school day Hiei was trying to find Sae to talk to her about last night. He couldnt find her. He walked around the school building and saw the same group of boys and Sae in the back of the school. Sae was on top of a guy making out with him. He noticed the guy started to unzip his pants. He had a erection. Hiei ran up to them and punch the guy making out with his girlfriend. Hiei grabbed Sai and ran to the car were evrybody was waiting. "Let go of me!" Sae screamed in the crowded van. "what the hell is your problem huh?" Hiei asked to while trying to keep the girl to sit still on his lap. "You are" Sae said. "Im just trying to help you" Hiei said. "I dont need help" Sae said. "...Sae I love you and care about you..." Hiei said quietly to her.

" I dont love you, I hate you!" Sae said.

"Sae dont say that" Yusuke said.

"Shutup Yusuke, Genkai pull over I want out!" Sae stated. Genkai puller over and Sae ran out of the van as fast as she could.

later that night...

Sae had not returned home yet. Hiei sat on the coach watching Tv as everyone else did to. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Yusuke said.

"Hello?"

"This is the hospital, Mrs. Sae is in the ER"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Drug overdose"

"we'll be right there"

He hung up the phone.

"Hiei, Sae is in the hospital!"


	2. Chapter 2 still cant think of one

at the hospital...

"You can come in and see her now" A doctor said to everybody waiting in the waiting room.

The doctor led them to the room. "sae theres somebody here to see you"

"Tell them to go away" Sae said as she pulled the covers over head trying to hide from them.

"Hey Sae, how ya feelin?" Yusuke asked.

Sae came out from under the covers. "Fine I,guess" She looked around the room and spotted Hiei. "ahh Hiei why are you here?"

"hn" Hiei replied. Then he got up and walked to the door. "im going to get some fresh air" he said.

" What were you thinking" Keiko asked. Sae just shrugged.

"why did you do it?" Kuwabara asked

"do you even know how much Hiei cares about you?" Yusuke said

"I dont care, I hate him"

"What? Why?"

"He just bargs into my life like its his own business"

"He just cares about you...unlike anybody else, I mean he is your boyfriend"

"Not anymore, I have another boyfriend"

"What! does Hiei even know?"

"No!"

"Hes gunna be so sad when he finds out"

" I dont care"

Yusuke left the room and looked for Hiei

with hiei...

"there you are Hiei ...Umm I have some bad new for ya" Yusuke said

"...what...?"

"Sae is dating another guy"

"Im not surprised...The hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else... " Hiei said softly.

"maybe you should go talk to her"

back in Saes hospital room just her and hiei

"can we talk?" hiei asked

"No"

"what the hell is your problem?"

"You are, just leave me alone for once!"

Hiei grabbed a chair and scooted towards he bed.

"theres something i need to tell you. I love you know that right? but im scared of feeling this way, im scared of being so vulnerable, im...im scared of ...losing...you. Im scared of getting hurt, but the thing is...i think risking all that is worth it if you promise to love me too, i dont know where i stand with you but all i know is that everytime i think of you...i think of how i want to be with you...why cant you go back to the girl you were before?"

"Because im not that girl anymore"

"What happened to her?"

"She grew up"

"So taking drugs and smokin and..and getting high and having sex with your boyfriend is growing up to you?

"Yeah. You should try it"

"All those drugs! Do you even know what its doing to your body?" Hiei said as he grabber her arm.

"Yeah I do now let go of me!"

Hiei walked out of the room to see everybody waing for him. "How did it go?" Kurama asked

"Dont talk to me" Hiei said


	3. Date rapealmost

"Well look whos back from the hospital" Kuwabara said as Sae walked into Genkais dojo. Nobody said a word. Sae went into her room, about an hour later she came out in a very revealing shirt and skirt. "im going out" She said as she walked toward the door. "oh no youre not" Hiei said as he walked infront of her to block her from going out of the house. "Im not going to allow you to sell youself to those guys, your gunna get yourself killed!"Hiei said.

" I know what im doing Hiei, now get out of my way"

"NO!" Hiei said. Then he planted a big passionate kiss on her lips. After realizing what happened Sae bit down on his tounge as hard as she could. Then she slapped him in the face and she started to walk out the door.

"FINE! GO GET HIGH AND HAVE SEX WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS" Hiei said as she walked out the door. Hiei got up and walked to his room slamming the door behind him.

Hiei layed down on his bed. He wanted to cry, but he didnt. ''I cant sleep at night now because of her, she used to be so great, so sweet, i loved the nights we spent with each other under the stars. I remember falling asleep with her on the coach while watching TV one night. We got teased by Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara a lot for that. I miss her touch.I used to do anything to make her smile..I loved it when she smiled I miss everything about her. Those times when we held each other close are the times i'd like to permanitly stay, I loved it when i could feel her smile when we kissed. God im so pathetic. A few years ago i never would have dreamed of falling in love, but i did..What the hell happened to you? I cant help but worry where you are when your not next to me." Then his thoughts where interupted when he hear a knock on the door. "who is it?" Hiei asked. "Kurama"

"come in"

"I take it things arnt going well with you and Sae"

"You think?"

"How did she get like this?"

"Hell If I know"

"Maybe we can find out"

"how?"

"She has an online journal, maybe she wrote something in it"

"Well lets look at it"

They went on her screenname and found her journal. The first entry said...(The entry was from yesterday okay?)

Wow i met some new friends at school today. They were really nice to me. They gave me some drugs, I never knew how good they could make you feel. I know that they arent good for you but whats a little bit gunna do? O yeah and im going out with this really HOTT guys named Keitaro. hey invited me to a party i'll write more when i get back.

I just got back from the party, Keitaro is an amazing kisser. God i love him so much. He said that we should have sex. I think i might. He said thats it like the best thing ever and he does a lot...He invited me to his house tommrow i cant wait.

end of entry,

"We have to stop her" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and got his shoes on. When they were getting ready to leave Yusuke stopped them

"Hey where are you goin?" He asked

"We have to find Sae, i'll tell you the rest later" Kurama said.

Using Hiei jagan eye he located the house.

(outside of the house)

" So...do we just walk right in?" Yusuke asked?

" I guess, Hiei go see if the front door is locked" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and motioned for them to follow him inside the house. They heard some voices upstairs. They went up the stairs and listen to their conversation behind the door.

"GET OFF OF ME KEITARO!"

" come on you know you want it"

" No...I dont think im ready yet"

"Yes you are" Keitaro said as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"STOP IT!"

"Shut Up you little whore, your having sex with me if you like it or not!"

This angered Hiei and he opened the door to see Keitaro in just his boxers laying on top of Sae.

" GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Hiei said

"and what are you gunna do to me if i dont" Keitaro asked. "Shes my little bitch to play with not yours"

"Dont you ever say that again!"Hiei stated as he walked up to Keitaro and punching him in the face as hard as he could. Yusuke and Kurama just watched Hiei beat up Keitaro. After a couple minutes Keitaro was knocked out.

"Come on lets go Sae" Hiei said.

"How did you know I was here?"

" I read your little online journal"

"You read it?" Sae said angerly (Sp?)

"Yeah, but i did it for your saftey"

" I know how to take care of myself Hiei"

" Apparently you dont, Now lets go" Hiei said as he grabbed Sae was the arm and forced her to walk infront of him.

"Your so mean!" Sae said.

"I'm mean?"

"Yeah you are!"

"Sae; Hiei has been trying to help you" Yusuke added

"I told him to leave me alone, and he just cant"

"he did it for your saftey, only because he cares about you" Yusuke said.

"Yeah, well I dont care about him" Sae stated.

"Hey Hiei left" Kurama said

" Why?" Yusuke asked.

"Probally because of Sae" Kurama added. "Do you know how much he loves you? Even after all you've done to him lately?"

" I told you before I dont care about him anymore, I have a new boyfriend"

"WHAT? BUT HE JUST TRIED TO RAPE YOU!" Yusuke shouted

"How could you do this to him?" Kurama said.

"Were not letting you see those people anymore" Yusuke said

"Yeah, sure you will" Sae said

finally they walked back into genkais dojo,

"sae I want to have a word with you" Genkai said as she walked into the door


	4. back together

"come and in here and sit down" Genkai said

"what do you want?"

"To talk to you"

"Ok"

"Ive been hearing whats going on between you and Hiei"

" Oh my gos cant you people just get over this? Its not that big of a deal!"

"It is to a big deal. Taking drugs and having sex and all the crap is not good for you!"

"I'll was going to stop..."

"Yeah thats what they all say"

" I want you to stop hanging around those kids and stop hanging around that boy. Hiei has been so good to you, has Keitaro ever once told you that he loved you?"

"...no..."

" Hiei says it all the time. Even while your doing this to him. Hiei is doing a very good job a controlling his temper, he may be small but he is strong, he could probally kill you! But he does want to. You two used to love each other. When I first met him he was so ...cold and mean, and then he met you and he changed, You better stop haning around with those kids, now get out of here!" Genkai said.

As Sae walked out off the room she bumped into Hiei. "...Hiei?..." She asked. "can I talk to you?"

"no" Hiei blantely replied.

" Why?"

"Dont ask stupid questions Sae" Hiei said as he walked into his room slamming the door behind him. Sae re-opened the door. "please Hiei". "Dont you know what the word 'no' means woman" After a few moments of silence he finally said "Fine let me hear what you have to say"

Sae walked in and sat on his bed. "...Im...Im...sorry, for everything that ive done, I dont know why but I really liked Keitaro, I guess he could give me a lot more than you could"

" O WHAT COULD HE GIVE THAT I CANT? SEX? DRUGS? like I cant give you that? I have given you more than he can ever give you in his whole life"

" I guess...I guess your right"

" at school when im watchin you from a distance, im to afraid to get close, I was just hoping you'd realize who loves you the most, but unless you open your eyes to the one WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! you wont realize that im the only one who truly cares for you. I should hate you but instead i stay up all night just thinking about you."

" Hiei, Im so sorry, please forgive me"

"Hn"

"Please Hiei" She said as she hugged him nuzzled her head into his chest. Then she began to cry. Hiei finally hugged back anf tried to comfort her. "Hiei dinners ready!" Botan said as she opened the door. Hiei glared at her. "Ohh nevermind" Botan said.

"Hey Sae?"

"Yeah?"

"Im takin you out to dinner tommarow"

"Ok"


	5. resturant date thing VERY SHOT

At the end of school the next day...

"Hey there's Sae" Keitaro said to the rest of his friends.

"Why aint you wearin that outfit i got ya?" Keitaro asked

"Its in the trash"

"WHAT! I payed a lot of fuckin money for that why the hell did you you throw it out?"

"Its to revealing"

" Don't you want to make all the other guys jealous for me having such a hot chick"

" no, and im not your 'hot chick', Now get out of my way "

"What if I dont wanna, I mean dont be acting like you dont want me"

"I dont want you"

"O yeah? Then who do you want?"

"None of your buisness"

"God your such a little bitch"

"What did you just call her?" Hiei said walking up from behind him. "You better not touch her...come on Sae"

at the resturant...

"so ummm, do you still like those guys you used to hang out with?" Hiei asked trying to start a conversation while their food arrived.

"...no..."

"hmmm...So what do you want in a guy?" (to give him sum ideas lol)

" Ummm, well I dont want much, A boy to love me. Someone to crywith and luagh with. Someone to tell me deepest darkest secrets too. SOmeone to share the best times of my life with. Someone who will tell me he loves me and mean it. **°····I want a boy** who wont be embarassed to hold my hand in front of his friends, someone who will introduce me to people as the 'love of his life'. 

**°····I want a boy** who will sit home on Friday nights with me and watch chick flicks when im sick. 

**°····I want a boy** who will come to my house randomly just because he missed me and wanted to see me.

**°····I want a boy** who will go for long walks with me when im feeling upset so we can just talk.

**°····I want a boy** who will walk to my house in the pouring rain, knock on my door, pull me outside, and kiss me"

" Ohh um...ok"

Then Sae's cell phone rang...it was her teacher...

extremely short chapter sorry please review


	6. the wake

"Hello?" Sae asked.

"Sae, this is Mrs. Tanner, I have some very sad news..."

"What!"

"A fellow classmate has passed away"

"Oh MY GOD! WHO?"

"Kaylee Roberts"

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"she commited suicide"

"Oh my god she was like my best friend!" Sae said as tears rolled down her eyes

" I have to go" Mrs Tanner Said.

"Ok bye" Sae said as she hung up.

( the teachers called me to)

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"My best friend died" Sae said

"WHAT! how?"

"suicide"

"...I'm ...so sorry"

" I just wanna go home"

As they walked home Hiei held her hand.

"I'm going to her wake tommrow, will you come with me?" Sae asked.

"...Yeah sure..."

When they got home Sae went striaght to bed...

The next morning Hiei and Sae got ready for the wake, Genkai dropped them off

Hiei held Sae's hand as they entered the room where her body was lying. They went up to her body, Sae started sobbing. Hiei wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did she do this?" Sae asked. Hiei shrugged. "i dunno, don't you ever do this" He said.

" i know" Sae said softly

(A/N if for some strange reason anyone thinks this is funny i will hunt you down and kill you, I am dead seirous. And if any of you people think about doing dont ever! You will hurt everyone who knows and loves you. I talk to people online that want to kill themselves and give them advice. If you ever had a friend commit suicide you know how I feel. It really sucks. Not one day goes by where i dont think about him. And do you know how much funerals cost? It cost a boatload of money, here go on this link http/hometown. Sae asked.

"Yeah?"

"I dont wanna be here anymore"

"...alright..."

**wow im very unpopular i have 1 review**

**this chapter was short too i couldnt think of much to write i dont think ill put the funeral in, but im gunna write wat happened to me maybe like we had this whole big service and stuff for him at school and consulers (icant spell) came and talked to us. Im still cant belevie he isnt here its been about 5 monthes now, I feel so bad for his family and his little brother hes like the cutest kid EVER! I see his mom everyday. I feel so bad for them! god i want him to be back. I never got to say goodbye to him, it was the biggest shock of my life... ok im sure u dont care but if u do ill write more**

**I.M me at yuyuchic2491**

**I HOPE GEORGE W BUSH DIES! that was random**


End file.
